


MMOM 24 - A Little Relief

by beren



Category: Virus Buster Serge
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jouichirou can't pursue Mirei as far as he needs to because she isn't old enough yet, so Macus steps in to relieve some tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM 24 - A Little Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |   
---|---|---  
**Jouichirou** |  **Macus** |  **Mirei**  
|  |   
**Erika** |  **Raven** |  **Serge**  
  
"You're looking tense, Jo," Macus said, walking up to where his friend was staring out of a window.

Jouichirou turned and looked at him and Macus knew the expression in his friend's eyes; it wasn't as if he hadn't seen it before.

"Ah," he said, with a little smile, "that kind of tension."

Jouichirou all but glared at him.

"Of course I'm tense," his friend said in an exasperated tone, "I've got it bad for a fifteen year old who I can't touch and if Raven, Erika and Serge were otherwise engaged any more often we'd never get any work done around here at all."

Things had changed a lot since the Incubator had been destroyed, the least of which was Raven being released from captivity and reintegrated as part of the team. Macus was in charge now and Raven was his subordinate, but, when Serge had turned around and point blank refused to do anything for S.T.A.N.D. ever again unless Raven was given another chance, everyone had been surprised. They still had the aftermath to clear up; Earth was not free of the VIRUS even though its source was gone, and they needed Serge.

Macus finally had all the details on Serge and he suspected that Serge was remembering things from Milan. He knew there had been something between Raven and the mysterious Milan, in the odd moments of weakness Raven had confided in him, but he had not realised how deep those feelings had run. With Dona, yes, with Milan no. It was now quite clear that Raven, Milan and Dona had probably been a threesome, because Raven, Serge and Erika definitely were. He'd walked in on the three of them himself at least once and not even Mirei was ignorant of what the three were up to.

"They do seem to be working out their differences in a very interesting way," Macus said, feeling a little sorry for his friend.

The fact that the ladies man of the group was head over heels in love with the youngest member of the team, who was off limits for at least another few months, was ironic, but very endearing. Mirei had caught all their hearts the moment she had joined the team, but she had Jouichirou's tied up with a red ribbon and sitting in her pocket. Macus sometimes wondered if Mirei had any idea of the power she had over Jo.

"They can't keep their hands off each other," Jouichirou pointed out, sounding just a little bit petulant. "They were actually using the simulator this morning!"

Macus made a mental note to ask the trio to not use official equipment for their activities, but he didn't really think it would do any good; Serge was a rebel at heart. Right then, though, he decided that Jouichirou probably needed his help more than the rest of the team did, or Jo might just spontaneously combust.

"You know," he said, stepping that little bit closer so he encroached on Jouichirou's personal space, "I could give you a hand with that tension problem you seem to have."

Jouichirou had gone back to staring out the window, but looked at him then. Macus gave his friend a come on smile in encouragement. They had "relieved each other's tensions" before, but he wasn't quite sure if Jo would take him up on it this time; love tended to complicate such matters.

"I don't know ..." Jouichirou said in a rather confused tone; it was clear that Jo needed the relief, but was unwilling to go behind Mirei's back.

"It's just physical, Jo," Marcus told his friend; "and you need something or you're going to explode."

He let his eyes wander down to where there was a significant bulge in Jouichirou's pants. Jo was a walking hard on these days and sooner or later it was going to affect his work; Macus definitely didn't want that.

"She's a girl, you're a grown man," he pointed out, "and while she becomes a woman you need to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

Macus knew he had won when Jouichirou's shoulders sagged in defeat and he turned and waited for his friend to follow him. It was only a short walk to his office and the moment they were both inside he closed and locked the door. This was not about love and romance and hugs, it was about friendship and passion and Macus did not waste any time. Pushing Jouichirou up against the side wall, he efficiently unclipped the fastenings on his friend's belt and pushed down pants and underwear at the same time.

At first Jouichirou appeared startled, but when Macus wrapped one of his large hands around the very prominent erection he revealed, Jo's head went back, the younger man's eyes closed and Macus had to all but support his friend from slipping down the wall. It had clearly been far too long for the suffering Romeo.

"You should have come to me," he whispered in Jouichrou's ear as he smoothly pumped the cock in his hand; "you know I would have helped."

"Couldn't," Jouichirou said, through a long, desperate moan, "Mirei."

"Would understand," Macus pointed out.

Mirei was not as sweet and innocent as everyone thought from the pigtails; Macus knew this. Their resident computer genius had seen far too much of the world to be that, but Jouichirou seemed to be ignoring that point. It was a romantic notion that, at one time, Macus would have thought beyond his young friend, but now it seemed almost sweet.

"Oh god," Jouichirou groaned as Macus upped the pace a little.

"You need relief, Jo," he told his friend; "in this job we all need to make sure we aren't distracted."

"I couldn't betray her," Jouichirou replied, sounding so torn as Macus worked him.

"You're not," Macus did his best to reassure his young friend, "this is only physical."

He reiterated his point. If they had been anyone but the people they were, he would have simply encouraged Mirei and Jouichirou together, a little early; it was clear the two were meant for each other, but it would be breaking several laws, and with the regular physicals they all had to take because of their contact with the VIRUS, questions would be asked. Sixteen was the legal age of consent in Neo Hong Kong and there were some people who were rather hot on making sure it stayed that way to prevent child exploitation in the brothels of the seedier parts of the city.

Jouichirou's response to his affirmation was to groan even more loudly and Macus decided that he was not going to draw it out much longer. This was about feeling someone else's body on your own, even if it was just a hand, and he knew it would satisfy Jo, since his own hand clearly wasn't helping any more. He gave a little twist as he continued to pump and felt Jouichirou's legs become a little more unstable.

"Would it help if I said she was watching?" Macus used his last weapon.

Jouichirou's eyes shot open, staring at him and Jo came hard, bucking into his hand and spurting hot liquid over his fingers and the floor. He glanced up at the security camera in the corner of his room and saw Jouichirou's gaze follow his.

"You are not the only one wishing the law was not so firm on this issue," he explained, standing back and picking up some tissues from his desk.

Mirei had come to him, confused and frustrated after what had clearly been a close shave for both her and Jouichrou. The pair had tried simply touching, but had become so carried away that they had almost gone too far; hence the current levels of frustration.

Macus handed Jouichirou some of the tissues and watched his friend hastily putting his clothes back together and eyeing the security camera.

"This was a setup," Jo said, sounding confused.

"Mirei came to me asking if I could make sure the medicals were ignored if you two were to go too far," Macus said, walking behind his desk and sitting down, "but the controls are too tight at the moment, so I offered my assistance; this way neither of you are breaking any laws, bending some slightly, yes, breaking them, not so much. Until Mirei's sixteenth birthday I am happy to help."

Jouichirou frowned.

"But what about you?" his friend asked and he was touched by Jo's concern.

"Let's just say I have alternative arrangements," he said and smiled.

At the moment his tastes ran more to larger men with very big muscles and not much brain who could pin him to the bed when necessary, but he wasn't about to admit that aloud. There were a couple of guards who were very happy to fulfil his needs, so it wasn't as if he was going without. One day he'd probably be hit between the eyes with love like Jouichirou clearly had been, but until then he was quite happy and it meant he could, quite literally, give his friends a hand every now and then.

**The End**


End file.
